Wie konnte mir das nur passieren?
by SharonFan1986
Summary: One Shot! Louis Provenza muss lernen, dass die Dinge oft anders sind als es den Anschein hat.


**Dieses ist eine Kurzgeschichte und es werden keine weiteren Kapitel folgen. Haltet mich für verrückt aber ich leide so an Major Crimes Entzug, dass ich sogar davon träume. Mein letzter Traum hat mich zu diesem One-Shot animiert und auch wenn es nicht um mein/euer Traumpaar geht, hoffe ich ihr genießt es trotzdem.**

**Wie konnte mir das nur passieren?**

Erledigt und geschafft betrat Louis Provenza seine Wohnung, vollkommen frustriert riß er sich seine beste Krawatte vom Hals und knöpfte die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes auf. Seufzend und komplett deprimiert von den Ereignissen des heutigen Tages nahm er sich ein Bier und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

_‚Wie konnte mir das nur passieren? Wann bin ich so alt geworden?'_

Seine Gedanken schweiften an den frühen Abend zurück. Es war ein besonders harter Fall und Taylor hatte ihn und seinen Captain auf eine Undercover Aufklärungsmission geschickt. Sie sollten einen möglichen Verdächtigen beobachten und zwar in einem der teuersten Restaurants der Stadt. Louis tat genervt weil er mit Raydor den Abend verbringen sollte, dabei war er insgeheim sehr angetan von der Idee. Das hatte zwei gute Gründe, zum einen konnte er seinen dummen Freund von ihr fernhalten und zum anderen war Sharon in der letzten Zeit zu einem Menschen in seinem Leben geworden, den er als guten Freund bezeichnen würde. Er zog sich seinen besten schwarzen Anzug an und ließ sich von Buzz verkabeln. Die Stimmung war trotz der Wichtigkeit des Falls sehr ausgelassen, doch als Sharon den Murder Room betrat waren alle plötzlich still und bestaunten ihren Captain. Louis drehte sich um und erblickte eine wunderschöne Frau mit langen gewellten Haar und einem unverschämt sexy Abendkleid in dunkelgrün. Sie trug ihre Brille nicht und ihre Make Up war stärker als sonst, wenn auch nicht übertrieben. Er konnte kaum glauben dass das wirklich Sharon Raydor war. Sicher war sie eine schöne Frau aber heute war sie ein Traum auf zwei unglaublichen Beinen. Louis sah zu seinen Freund Andy der fast anfing zu sabern als er sie sah.

_‚Jetzt geht das wieder los'_ dachte er genervt aber er fühlte im Moment wahrscheinlich das selbe.

Nachdem auch Sharon und Amy verkabelt wurde, fuhren er und sie zu dem Restaurant unter ständiger Begleitung des restlichen Team,s dass alles hörte was in ihrer Umgebung gesagt wurde. Ganz Gentlemen half er Sharon aus dem Wagen und beide betraten das Restaurant, wo eine freundliche hübsche Frau auf beide zukam.

„Guten Abend meine Herrschaften, ich darf Ihnen ihren Tisch zeigen. Kommen Sie."

Beide wurden zu einem Tisch geführt der einen guten Blick auf den Verdächtigen hatte, grinsend sah die Frau zu Provenza und er lächelte schelmisch zurück.

„Darf ich Ihnen unseren Hauseigenen Wein empfehlen?" lächelte die junge Dame immer noch zu Louis und dann anerkennend zu Sharon.

„Aber sicher, wir nehmen eine Flasche." sagte Louis und lächelte noch charmanter als zuvor.

„Ach darf ich noch eines sagen Sir?" erwartungsvoll sah sie den älteren Mann an.

„Aber sicher meine Liebe."

_‚Ja, ich habe es noch drauf. Auch bei den jungen Dingern komm ich noch gut an.'_

Sharon beobachtete ihn und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, das Mädchen war höchstens 30.

„Ich finde es entzückend wenn Töchter noch mit ihren Daddys zum essen gehen." sie schaute zu Sharon und strahlte sie an „Wissen Sie, in unserer Gesellschaft schätzen wir die alten nicht mehr so wie früher. Es ist wundervoll das Sie ihren Vater begleiten."

Damit verschwand sie leicht hüpfend und ließ einen Kreidebleichen Louis zurück und eine sehr verkniffen schauende Sharon. Es war nicht zu übersehen das sie kurz davor war, in einem Lachkrampf auszubrechen.

Beide konnten das unbändige lachen ihrer Kollegen durch den Ohrstöpsel hören, was die Situation nicht verbesserte. An diesem Abend fühlte sich Louis älter als je zuvor, denn aus dem Abend als Paar wurde ein Vater-Tochter-Dinner.

Als die Observierung abgeschlossen war, fuhr Louis ohne weitere Worte nach Hause.

Er schaute in den Fernseher und seufzte .

_‚Meine Tochter! Die hat wirklich gedacht sie wäre meine Tochter.'_


End file.
